I'll Always Be Here For You
by Ms. Dreamz
Summary: Len loves Rin but she broke his heart unknowingly. Len now only has Miku to lean on because his very own blood-related brother, Rei stole the only girl he ever truly loved. Now that fate has begun its little game, what'll happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU.**

**Author's Note:** I'm updating this story and the You and my master or something story. This is not really my best work but..it's okay right? I'm not quite sure what'll happen in the future but I'll try to go with the flow and where the story goes.

**Pairings:** Miku Hatsune and Len Kagamine [Main] ; Rin Kagamine and Rei Kagane [Minor]

**Summary:** Len loves Rin but she broke his heart unknowingly. Len now only has Miku to lean on because his very own blood-related brother, Rei stole the only girl he ever truly loved. Now that fate has begun its little game, what'll happen?

* * *

><p><strong>WAKE UP, WAKE UP EVERYONE.<strong>

A petite, teallette stumbled off her bed and into the solid, cold marble floor. "O-ouch..that hurt." She conjured all her strength to get up and get ready for another day of living hell. "I wonder..what Len is doing right now."

He charmingly smiled at the mirror and ran his fingers through his golden hair. "Today is the day I finally tell Rin how I really feel." His confidence level was up.

"Lalalala~" A blonde girl sang from on the way to school. "I'm happy. I'll be able to see Rei today." Her voice all cheery and happy-go-lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S SCHOOL TIME.<strong>

"Hmph. Getting up is such a hassle." Miku groaned in annoyance as she dragged her legs and walked towards school. She's so tired from all the part-time night jobs she's been doing just to sustain herself.

"Miku-chan!" Len called, awaiting his bestfriend in front of the gate. He's face all smiley here, smiley there. It was soooo irritating.

"Morning Len. So why the good mood today?" She asked feeling a tidbit curious.

He slightly chuckled and looked straight at her. "I'm going to tell Rin how I feel about her later. I want to see her..because..I wanted to tell her that.." He smiled warmly at her. "..tell her that I loved her."

Miku's heart ached a bit but she dusted the feeling away like it was nothing but her imagination. "Really? Well, I hope that everything will go well for you." She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll be cheering on for you, don't you forget. Okay?" Her words were so comforting and reassuring. It made him warm all over.

"Thank you." He said with a simper on his lips.

"For what?"

"For everything, for being the greatest friend anyone could ask for."

"That's the least I could do for you. Anyways, we'd better get to class before Meiko gives us another lecture about punctuality."

He laughed. "I guess so."

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S LUNCHBREAK.<strong>

A raven haired boy smiled at Rin who was standing gleefully in front of him. "Nice seeing you again Rin."

"I guess I could say the same thing about you." She fiddled with her fingers as she blushed a deep color of crimson red.

He cupped her cheek, pulling it a bit upward. "I…"

Her heart thumped like crazy. It felt like it was about to explode.

"Hey, have you seen Rin?" Len asked Gumi.

She simply nodded. "She went inside the music room."

"Ah, thanks a lot." He made his way to the music room, the door was open and there it was a shocking revelation.

Rin felt his warm lips on hers. She felt like she was about to dissolve into thin air because of all the happiness she was feeling all at once. She's loved Rei for a long time.

Len's eyes widened, his heart throbbed. He was crushed because the girl he loved with all his heart was kissing...his own brother. 'T-this can't be. I-it just can't..be.' He thought as he stood there, stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>GOOD EVENING EVERYONE.<strong>

The phone's rings resonated in the apartment. Miku made her way to the living room after making dinner for her lone self.

"Hello? Miku speaking."

"Ah, Miku-chan. Do you know where Len is?" Worry edging from each word.

"Why? Did something happen?" Anxiety was quickly rising in her.

"He didn't come home from school today. We looked everywhere but couldn't manage to find him and it's pouring out. Who knows what could've happened to that child." Soft sobs coming from the other side of the phone.

"I'll look for him Mrs. Kagamine. Don't worry."

"Thank you very much."

"No problem at all." And with those words she left the building with an umbrella. 'I know where he is..that idiot.' She ran as fast as she can toward an empty park by the beach and found him.

The blonde sat on the swing, looking at the sea aimlessly. Heavy rain poured from the sky. Miku walked towards him from behind and put the umbrella over him.

He didn't look up, tears streaming down his deep, beryl-colored eyes. He was in so much pain.

Miku smiled at him. "I knew you were here." She felt relieved that he was safe and that she found him.

"Rin..I saw her.." He choked and hiccupped softly. "..kissing Rei." The last two words were like daggers to his chest. His gaze set on the ground, not wanting to face her.

She was at loss of words. She pulled his head towards her chest. 'Stop..please..' She answered told him mentally. Words were not coming out of her mouth. She was utterly speechless. The rain continued to pour down endlessly. 'I don't want seeing you like this..please don't cry...' It hurt her seeing him in pain. Her heart throbbed painfully. Even if she got wet..she didn't move, not one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Was it bad? The pairings are fine right? I just didn't know who to pair with Rin. It's just that she isn't my most favorite character, but I do try my best. I hope you spotted the errors :) And that was my first chapter. It was really, really sad wasn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU.**

**Author's Note**: I'm here for the second chapter if anyone's actually reading this crap. I guess I'll have it till 6 chapters or more if I have the will to finish it. I procrastinate a lot so sorry if I'll be updating slowly in the nearly future. I know I didn't get any reviews yet, but here's another day, so it's another chapter.

**Pairings:** Miku Hatsune and Len Kagamine [Main] ; Rin Kagamine and Rei Kagane [Minor]

**Summary:** Len loves Rin but she broke his heart unknowingly. Len now only has Miku to lean on because his very own blood-related brother, Rei stole the only girl he ever truly loved. Now that fate has begun its little game, what'll happen?

* * *

><p>"<em>Rin..I saw her.." He choked and hiccupped softly. "..kissing Rei." The last two words were like daggers to his chest. His gaze set on the ground, not wanting to face her.<em>

_She was at loss of words. She pulled his head towards her chest. 'Stop..please..' Words not coming out of her mouth. The rain continued to pour down endlessly. 'I don't want seeing you like this..please don't cry...' It hurt her seeing him in pain. Her heart throbbed painfully. Even if she got wet..she didn't move, not one bit._

* * *

><p><strong>RAINING AT THE PARK.<strong>

The rain stopped after an hour. Miku was totally drenched because she gave up the umbrella to shade the blonde. She then sat by the next swing.

Len looked around the park, not wanting to move away. He just sat there, scanning the park with lonely eyes..just like 8 years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>EIGHT YEARS AGO.<strong>

"Why are you so lonely?"A petite blonde girl asked the boy sitting on the swing.

"What's it to ya?"He bitterly spat at the young girl.

Rin looked at him with kind eyes. "Do you want to play with me?"

He didn't reply.

She then stood in front of him. "If you don't want to play then I'll share you my candy. My mom taught me that sharing is good." She reached in her orange shaped sling bag and took out a piece of hard candy.

Len's face lit up. It was the first time someone actually wanted to approach him, or actually offer him something. He hesitantly took it.

"I'm Rin. It's nice to meet you. I hope we can be good friends." She uttered cutely with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm Len."

That sparked a new friendship and a new relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>NIGHT AT THE PARK BY THE BEACH.<strong>

"This was the place where I first met her.." He said sadly. "She offered me the first candy I ever had. She was kind to me and she was the first person who made me smile after the 'accident'."

Miku didn't utter a word. She just let him continue.

"It made me happy because that day, I realized who my first love was, who my first true friend was." Len continued.

She could see him suffering. It was agonizing, feeling so inferior like she couldn't do anything to take his sadness away. But then..she wanted to at least try. She jolted up and smiled at him. "What have you done to Len?" She yelled accusingly at him.

He raised his head, meeting her eyes. He was quite confused.

"The Len Kagamine that I know isn't gloomy or easily saddened! He always smiles and laughs, especially when he's around me." A wide smile on her face. "He is simple-minded and sweet. He has high spirits and won't let anyone make him feel down. So who are you?"

"I'm Len Kagamine." He uttered with a smile.

"Yep. You're right. So get your lazy ass up and get home before your mom goes to the police station and say 'Police, police. My son is missing!'' She clearly acted out, which made him laugh out loud.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I will." He scoffed, and then swallowed a chuckle wanting to come out of his throat. "I'll go home and get scolded by my mom while you go home and get yourself dried and clean, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Just get home safely. Promise?"

"Promise."

"Then get going!" She took the umbrella and smiled at him.

They both parted ways.

Len reached for his phone and immediately messaged her.

"You okay over there?"

Miku felt her phone vibrate just after she took a long, hot bath and change into clean, dry and comfy pajamas. She smiled and texted back.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm the almighty Miku Hatsune xD"

He chuckled as he rolled to the side of his bed.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that you are so manly."

"Yes, yes I am. Got a problem with that?"

"No, not really. Hahaha xD I think it's awesome, feminine masculinity!"

"Really now?"

"Yeah. Like duh."

"Whatever."

"It's late. We should go to sleep."

"Yeah. Good night. Sweet dreams. See you tomorrow." Miku put down her phone on the desk by her bed. She settled in and dozed off to lala dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>GOOD MORNING. IT'S A NEW DAY!<strong>

Len got up and remembered Rin. His heart twitched a bit but walked it off. He got to school and immediately went to Rin.

Miku, on the other hand, was still in bed struggling to get up and get to school. She sneezed then coughed. Her head pounded. She got a fever from yesterday's event. She groaned in displeasure. 'How can this happen?' She asked herself as she washed her face and put on her uniform. She was drowsy as she got into a cab to school.

"You don't look so good." Kaito said, meeting Miku in front of the classroom.

"I'm fine Kaito. Leave me alone." She uttered as she made her way to her seat by the window.

Her vision getting blurrier by the second, she shook her head. 'W-what is this?' Her face was burning up, she was out of it. She was barely even listening to whatever the teacher was discussing.

"I love you Rin." Len uttered while looking at the petite blonde in front of him.

"Len.." Her eyes filled with sorry and pity. "I'm sorry..but I can't return your feelings." Her voice trembled.

"Is it because of Rei?" He asked. He was so straight forward.

"H-how do you-" She got cut off by him.

"I saw you in the music room yesterday." He uttered with hatred lacing from each word. He grabbed her wrist. "Why can't you pick me instead of him? I loved you since forever and him. You just met him a year ago. Why him and not me?" He tightened his grip on her wrist.

She tried twisting her wrist in an attempt to get away from his hold but he was too strong. "Len, you're hurting me.." She softly uttered as she continued to struggle. "..stop it. Please.."

"Tell me that you love me. Not him. ME. Tell me you love ME." He was so demanding. It was scaring her. Anger was so visible in his eyes.

"I don't! I LOVE REI! REI! NOT YOU! REI!" She screamed angrily at him. "I LOVE REI!" She repeated again and again until he got it into his head that this person really doesn't love him.

"ENOUGH! You made a wrong decision. You'll regret it and I promise that when you do. I won't be your leaning shoulder. This is good bye forever..Rin." He let her go and a teardrop rolled down his cheek as he walked away from her.

Her head throbbed. It was unbearable. She was so flustered and weak then finally..she dropped to the floor during class everyone was shocked. Kaito carried her to the infirmary but it was too severe. They called the ambulance to take her to the hospital.

He was about to go home, he was so depressed to go to class. He heard the siren from the ambulance right in front of the main gate. They were rushing an unconscious female student inside. He didn't even glance at who it was. He passed by and went inside the car waiting for him.

He didn't see her. He just passed by. He lost sight of her...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I'll be waiting for your reviews on this chapter. I hope it'll have more than 5 then I'll update it. Please be patient with me because I'm really slow at updating..and when I say slow. I mean UNBELIEVABLY SLOW. TRUST ME.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU.**

**Author's Note**: I'm back for the third chapter. It took long enough. I'm just almost done with school so I just have to keep going ;) It's a bit longer I hope. This isn't the climax yet so I hope you'll wait for it because I'll start working on it now so it won't take long.

**Pairings:** Miku Hatsune and Len Kagamine

**Summary:** Len loves Rin but she broke his heart unknowingly. Len now only has Miku to lean on because his very own blood-related brother, Rei stole the only girl he ever truly loved. Now that fate has begun its little game, what'll happen?

* * *

><p><em>He was about to go home, he was so depressed to go to class. He heard the siren from the ambulance right in front of the main gate. They were rushing an unconscious female student inside. He didn't even glance at who it was. He passed by and went inside the car waiting for him.<em>

_He didn't see her. He just passed by. He lost sight of her..._

* * *

><p><strong>AFTERNOON AT THE HOSPITAL.<strong>

A big hand was on top of Miku's arm when she was waking up. She groaned out of pain. She was definitely having another morning after sickness headache. "Mikuo?" She was staring at her older brother snoring right by her hospital bed. "What the hell happened? Why am I in the hospital?" Her voice was a bit unclear.

"You fainted due to a really high fever during class. You should've stayed home but no, you had to come to school didn't you." Kaito gawked from the door.

She snapped her attention away from the teallette and looked at him. "Kaito? What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to stop by to see if you were alright." He uttered with a relieved smile on his face.

"Oh. When will I be out then?" She asked curiously.

"Probably tomorrow or tonight. It's undecided." Mikuo said while looking at his sister.

"It's lunch break so I came. I have to get back later so I guess I'll just leave you this." He took out an apple from his pocket. "Here you go."

"An apple?" She asked with the what-the-hell-is this look on her face while staring at him.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away. Remember that kiddo." He took a glance at his watch. "I've got 10 more minutes before I leave, will you be alright?"

"Yeah. Mikuo is here so I guess I'll manage." She then suddenly remembered Len. "Did..uhmm.." She didn't bother to ask since she knew the answer to that. "Nevermind. You can go. I'll just rest here for a bit."

"Okay. You do that. Hope to see you soon fully recovered Miku-chan." Kaito waved goodbye.

"You can count on that." She faintly smiled at him. She waved as she saw him disappear into the outside of the door.

Miku then averted her gaze to the window. The sky was so blue, just like his eyes. 'How come you didn't even come to see me..?' Her thoughts were filled with sadness.

**NIGHT TIME SOMEWHERE.**

"Len, you should come out of your room right now. We have something to discuss. Something important to discuss." Her mother knocked furiously on his door.

Len slammed the door open. "Is it so important that you have to knock on my door for the 20th time?" He asked in annoyance as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's an urgent family meeting. Come now. Your father and your brother are waiting in the living room with a guest. Be on your best behavior." His mom said, unfazed as she started walking downstairs.

"Fine. Fine." He followed against his will. He saw a flash of blonde hair then he realized it was Rin drinking tea with his brother and father.

"Sorry for the wait. He's a stubborn child." His mother said as she took a seat next to his father.

"It's okay. He must've been busy with something." Rin uttered in her polite voice.

"Len, you know Rin right?" Rei asked while entangling his fingers gently and softly with hers.

"Yeah I do." He uttered coldly and in a blatant way. He shot her a disgusted glare for a second before anyone could see it.

She flinched at his glare. It was so cold, so angry, so intense like it was another person, like it wasn't the Len she knew.

"We've been together for a while and I decided.." Rei gave her a reassuring glance.

"Your brother decided on an engagement with this lovely lady." His father continued Rei's sentence.

Len's eyes were so shock. It was wide open. Rin rejected him yesterday, the love of his life and now his brother, his idol was telling him that he was is planning on marrying her. It was life-altering and world-crushing situation. "I don't care so leave me out of this." He stood up, not bothering to look up.

"Len, wai-" Rei's voice trailed off when he walked outside and shut the door loudly.

'What the hell is this?' He thought as he walked inside a public place near the market district, nothing too fancy. "Auntie, could I have a beer over here."

"Sure thing. Be right back." The owner came back holding 3 bottles of beer. She smiled. "You seem really depressed." She said to him.

"Oh you have no idea." With those words he started to drink himself away.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK AT THE HOSPITAL.<strong>

Miku on the other hand was battling with his brother to get out of the hospital.

"Are you sure you want to leave early today?" Mikuo asked with a worried frown on his face.

"Of course Mikuo. I'm alright. I just want to go home and sleep on my own bed and not in this creepy, weird-smelling hospital." Miku said, as she started to pack her things.

"But—" Mikuo tried to argue back.

"I just want to rest at home. Please listen to me." Miku said with a pitiful face on. It was so...convincing.

"F-fine. But if anything happens to you or if you feel bad just tell me okay? I'll get a cab ready so we can go home." He walked to the door and reached for the door knob just to be stopped by Miku.

"Mikuo, wait."

"What?"

"Thank you for always taking care of me." She smiled warmly at him.

"No problem." He just smiled back and went out to get a cab. As soon as he got back in the room she was all packed and ready to go.

"Let's go." He said standing by the door.

"Okay." She said with a nod.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE PUBLIC PLACE BY THE MARKET DISTRICT<strong>

"Miku..call.." Len muttered while clenching the bottle in his hand while he was half unconscious on the table.

"Boy." The lady shook him, trying to wake him up. "You're really drunk, you should get going already."

"Miku.." He muttered again.

She tried waking him up again but failed. He was so drunken teenage boy. His phone slipped from his fingers and the lady picked it up.

"Is Miku your friend? Should I call her?" She asked while holding his phone in her hand.

He just started laughing. It was a very, very troubling laugh.

"Okay. I'll call this Miku person to pick you up." She looked for her name in his contacts and dialed it.

* * *

><p><strong>AT HOME.<strong>

"Miku! I'm off to work. Call me whenever you need me!" Mikuo yelled.

"OKAY!" Miku said then after a short while she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Len?" She asked herself while staring at the caller's id. "The nerve of this guy.." She gritted her teeth and pressed the accept button. "Hello? Miku speaking."

"Your friend passed out in my shop. Could you please come pick him up? He's in the Ramen & Sake Shop by the marketing district." The woman uttered while gathering the many empty bottles of sake.

"Why are you such a trouble maker?" She asked while putting on a pair of denim shorts and a black hoody. She took her phone and walked out to catch a ride.

She finally arrived at the place. She looked straight at the drunken blonde boy then entered. "What are you doing Len?" Rage and concern was edging from each word.

"Wha? Who are you?" He slurred while trying to look up at her.

"It's me. Miku." She said while pulling his arm. "Let's go."

"Nuuu. I dun wanna." He uttered childishly. "Let me drink. Let me stay here."

"Stupid boy. You've always been this stubborn. I don't even know how I put up with this." She took a seat in front of him. "I just got out of the hospital and now, here I am drinking with you." She took a bottle from him. "So what's the problem this time?" She asked before taking a sip.

"Problem? Oh it's nothing!" Len said while letting out a goofy chuckle.

"Really? Come on. Just tell me." Miku pressed on.

"Rei is engaged wuth Riiiinnn!" He slurred. "How great is that?" He pounded his fist on the table while giggling to himself.

"God, your life sucks." Miku said with a smile before downing the rest of the beer.

Somehow after a few more strong drinks, both 18 year olds were laying down on one king size bed in a love hotel just a few inches away from where they had some shots.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy. I try not to be cheesy or unbelievable but I'm just like that. The story goes on fast because I don't have time to make it longer but please review if you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU.**

**Author's Note**: So here's my take on a dramatic twist. Although, I'm not sure whether you'd be pleased or not with the advancement of the story. I'm just brainstorming here people! Oh and I added a new genre and there will be more genre adding in the future. It's really dramatic and cliché. I'm also going to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has been supporting me through the previous chapters. You guys are awesome, your reviews keeps me going!

**Pairings:** Miku Hatsune and Len Kagamine

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, _Drama_

**Summary:** Len loves Rin but she broke his heart unknowingly. Len now only has Miku to lean on because his very own blood-related brother, Rei stole the only girl he ever truly loved. Now that fate has begun its little game, what'll happen?

* * *

><p>"<em>Rei is engaged wuth Riiiinnn!" He slurred. "How great is that?" He pounded his fist on the table while giggling to himself.<em>

"_God, your life sucks." Miku said with a smile before downing the rest of the beer._

_Somehow after a few more strong drinks, both 18 year olds were laying down on one king size bed in a love hotel just a few inches away from where they had some shots._

* * *

><p><strong>MORNING AT SOMEPLACE.<strong>

Miku groaned after feeling her head throb like someone was smashing a pan irritably in the inside. Her sight was blurry and so was her memory. She sat up and instantly felt the cold air against her bare chest. She immediately pulled up the blanket.

"What the..." Her eyes trailed to the other person on the bed who was grinding his teeth and slightly murmuring in his sleep. She gasped and leaned backwards, falling right off the bed.

"Ouch.." She uttered under her breath as she scrambled to her feet to find her clothes. "Shit, shit, shit.." She muttered trying to put her clothes on.

Len, on the other hand, was still sleeping. What a heavy sleeper this guy is.

'Why? How? When? Oh my god.' So many questions ran through her head. This was too much for her to process.

She took her phone and ran out the door in panic, leaving him behind. As much as she liked spending time with Len, this was not it. She ran and ran and didn't care where she went until she arrived at the pier. She crumbled to the ground, staring at the waves.

**( A/N: I am the kind that love a good beach scenery. Sue me. )**

"What the hell happened?" She asked herself.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO LEN.<strong>

He groaned feeling a bit queasy. He sat up with his hand on his forehead and his eyes still shut. "Fuck." He hissed angrily as he stood up to go to the restroom.

Len took a quick bath after feeling sticky and sweaty. He looked into the mirror. There was a bruise on his neck. He wasn't even sure whether or not it really was a bruise or something else. "Is this a hickey?" He asked himself, unsurely.

His eyes widened. He ran out but saw no one else. He looked around. "Where the hell am I?"

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE PIERRE<strong>

"Just have to clear my head. Maybe nothing happen. Maybe I'm just hypothesizing. It's just my imagination. I'm sure nothing happen with Len. Nothing happened." Here comes the denial after having a 'night' with her bestfriend. She shook her head, tossing her long teal hair around.

Good thing no one was around, because if there was someone, they'd think she's crazy or 'sick' in some way.

For 30 minutes Miku has been talking to herself that nothing happened last night. She was definitely in full breakdown mode.

"I'm really going crazy!" She yelled, feeling frustrated at herself. "Look at me. I'm talking to myself!" She let out a loud laugh which slowly died out into nothing. Her eyes were staring at the waves splashing back and forth.

"It can't be..nothing happened.." She softly muttered to herself as she curled into a ball.

Len clothe himself and then left the room hurriedly. He went down to pay whatever bill he needs to pay, he just needed to get out of there. It smelled nasty like cum and sweats of horny people.

He started to walk home but then thought about paying the company a quick visit before he goes home. So he did.

As soon as he arrived in the building he walked around, patrolling around his workers' work place. They simply adored him because he has a good heart and a kind personality.

After a few minutes of roaming around the busy building, his father finally informed that his son was in the building and immediately told someone to call him into his office.

Len groaned while staring at Gakupo, his father's assistant. "What is it this time? Is he gonna drop another atomic bomb on me or what? Is there more bad news Gakupo? Tell me." His tone was growing impatient.

"Young master, I have just been appointed to call you into his office and nothing more. He wishes for you." Gakupo said with a smile.

"Fine. But just ready a car outside just in case." Len said with a playful smirk and patted his shoulder as he walked to the elevator. He casually pressed the button going up and waited for it to open. As soon as it opens he stepped in.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO MIKU<strong>

The teallette was still trying to convince herself nothing happened but somehow in her heart she knew something did happen while she was drunk. Her phone started ringing. She flinched a bit but reached for it in her pocket.

The called I.D was Meiko, her aunt. She received it and as soon as she uttered the word "Hello." A loud deafening scream was heard.

"Auntie Meiko. Please calm down." Miku said.

"I can't calm down! Kiyo-kun. Kiyo-kun. He, he, he…" She was so excited to tell her little niece.

"He what Auntie Meiko?" Miku asked, a bit confused as to what she is trying to tell her.

"He proposed to me! And we'll be moving to Europe!" The woman uttered happily.

Miku could feel smiling widely all the way from home.

"Really? Everyone's getting married these days. I'm happy for you Auntie Meiko. I'm so happy." She smiled. Although she was losing her only blood-related family, she knew it was bound to happen anyways.

"I'm very sorry Miku. I didn't really hope for this to happen but when you come home, we'll talk about it." Meiko uttered sadly.

"Yes Auntie. I'll be right there in a few minutes. Oh, congratulations by the way." She replied.

"Be careful in coming home okay? Just be careful." Her tone was very motherly.

"Yes Auntie Meiko. I promise." Miku giggled a bit before ending the call and walking to the closest bus stop.

* * *

><p><strong>INSIDE THE OFFICE<strong>

"Ah, Len. I'm glad you took time to drop by. Sit down." His father beckoned, offering the comfy seat in front of his desk.

Len just walked towards the seat, not showing any emotion. He's still a bit upset about the engagement of Rin and Rei.

"We all know that I'm not getting any younger." He started off.

Len laughed. "No joke. Look at your wrinkles. Turning into an old man, pops." He uttered mockingly.

"Yes, yes. Anyways, the thing is. When I retire I need someone to take over the business branches here, since your brother will be managing the ones in Korea." He continued.

"So? Where are we going here pops?" Len spoke.

"I need to know that you are knowledgeable to take care of our company's future Len."

"Dad, I know one or two things about business. You know I am ready for this." Len scoffed confidently.

"Knowing one or two things about business aren't enough, son. You need to know everything about business to succeed. So, I and your mom decided that with your grades you will be able to study at Yale in America. After your graduation you will be going to America to continue your studies."

"What? Why are you deciding for me? I'm old enough to make my own decisions! " He fumed angrily.

"Len! That is enough!" His father yelled.

"Did you even try to ask me about this?" Len spat angrily. He took a few minutes to compose himself. He looked at his father coldly. His eyes were filled with anger and hatred. "I am not your doll. You don't have the right to control me."

"What are you saying Len? This is preposterous! We're doing this for your own good!" His father answered.

"What I'm saying is...I am not longer your son." He turned around and started walking to the door.

"Len! You come back here right this instant!" His father commanded. He gripped his chest after feeling a sharp pain.

Len didn't stop.

"Don't walk away from.." He started choking in his own words before THUMP. His old man collapsed.

Len looked back after hearing the sound. He saw his father sprawled in the floor, half unconscious and wheezing. "Dad!" He rushed to him. "Someone call an ambulance!" He yelled loudly.

Len's cerulean eyes glued to his father's pale face. "Hang in there dad." He begged, holding on to the man.

* * *

><p><strong>MIKU'S HOUSE<strong>

"I feel very bad to be leaving you like this Miku." Meiko said, hugging the petite girl in her arms.

"Oh, Auntie. I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl now. You don't need to worry too much." Miku uttered, reassuringly.

Meiko broke the hug. "Look at you Miku. Yesterday you were five and now you're old enough to take of yourself. How time passes by." Meiko then broke into sobs, bringing Miku to her arms once again.

Miku suffocated under her hug but she endured. So this is what they call Family.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I guess that was really boring and cheesy but that was the best I could come up with right now. I'm really excited for the next chapter. It would be super fun to write! The story is going a little fast but poor Len, one catastrophe after another, how hard his life is. I hope I get more reviews. Thank you for the 12 current reviews I have. I'm really happy that some people enjoy reading this.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU.**

**Author's Note: OHAIDER' :))** Glad you are still tuning on to this sorry and sorry for the uber long update! I really apologize. I guess I procrastinated longer than I thought. So here's the new chapter! Although, its not that long but don't worry I'm working on the next one.

Thanks for all the support and to the You Are My Servant, I Am Your Master readers, I've decided to get this story over and done with before updating it. I'm really sorry, but I really wanna make good chapters for that story since many of you love it, but before I can do that, I have to complete this one. Hope you understand!

**Pairings:** Miku Hatsune and Len Kagamine [Main] ; Rin Kagamine and Rei Kagane [Minor]

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, _Drama_

**Summary:** Len loves Rin but she broke his heart unknowingly. Len now only has Miku to lean on because his very own blood-related brother, Rei stole the only girl he ever truly loved. Now that fate has begun its little game, what'll happen?

* * *

><p><em>"I feel very bad to be leaving you like this Miku." Meiko said, hugging the petite girl in her arms.<em>

_"Oh, Auntie. I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl now. You don't need to worry too much." Miku uttered, reassuringly._

_Meiko broke the hug. "Look at you Miku. Yesterday you were five and now you're old enough to take of yourself. How time passes by." Meiko then broke into sobs, bringing Miku to her arms once again._

_Miku suffocated under her hug but she endured. So this is what they call Family._

* * *

><p><strong>MIKU'S P.O.V<strong>

**AT MIKU'S HOUSE**

After Aunt Meiko left, I felt like I needed to confront Len about my problem. Actually, not mine, **ours**.

I took out the trash, cleaned all the rooms including the kitchen and the backyard, fed the dog and watered all the plants. Weird right? When I'm problematic I like to do work, lots and lots and lots of work to keep me from thinking about my problems.

Right after doing all those things, naturally, I got tired and decided to sit and watch television for a while. But in the end I didn't get to watch TV at all, because the only thing I thought about the whole time was how was I gonna tell Len that we slept together on graduation night.

I blushed at the thought of sleeping together with Len, in the same bed … naked and doing all those weird stuff … AHHHHH!

"ENOUGH! I'll just go tell him!" She yelled at herself. "Problem is how.." Then she slumped back down onto the sofa. "Maybe I should practice. Yeah, I guess I should. I mean, practice means perfect, right?" She told herself before running to the bathroom and facing the mirror.

"Len, I-I mean w-we slept t-t-together l-last night." She uttered, looking at her reflection. Her face was all red. "No good! I should try again!" She stared at the mirror once again. "Len-kuuun ~ You know last night, we slept together ~" She said in the singy-songy girl voice that weak, flirty girls have. "I-I think I just gave myself goose bumps.." She said, feeling disgusted. "YOOOSH! One more time!" She said, all pumped up, putting on a pair of glasses that came from nowhere and staring at herself, with a serious express on her face. "Kagamine-san, I believed last night, we engaged in pre-marital sex." She paused for a moment. "What am I even saying.." She uttered, hopelessly on the floor. "This is too embarrassing." She said with a sigh. 'Just tell him Miku, tell him like it's a super normal thing even if it's not even close to a normal thing. Yeah, that's right.' She thought before leaving the bathroom and leaving her home, heading to where Len is.

* * *

><p><strong>AT LEN'S HOUSE<strong>

"Len-sama, Miss Miku has come to visit you." A maid informed him.

"Alright, send her in then." He said while packing his clothes into a luggage bag.

She headed back outside and beckoned the teallette to enter. "Please enter miss." She said with a respectful bow.

The teallette smiled. "Thank you, Maria-san." She said with a smile before entering the room. "Hi Len." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Hey!" Len said, with a grin. "I was just about to meet up with you, but you came to see me instead."

"I have something to tell you." Miku said, fidgeting with the strap of her shoulder bag. "We—"

"I have to tell you something." Len said, with a slightly awkward facial expression. "I'm going to abroad to study. My father set me up to this." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really? I'm so happy for you then, I knew that this would happen eventually." Miku said with a smile to mask her sadness. "So when are you leaving?" She asked even when she didn't really want to know.

"I'm leaving tonight. I know it's a bit sudden, but school starts in 3 days and I have to get arrive there earlier." Len replied.

"Oh, well then, we should enjoy before you leave. Don't you agree?" Miku said with a simper.

"Sounds like a plan, so where to?" Len grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I kinda hope you like that :)) So here's a short poll for you guys so I can continue on with this story. **Kaito, Gakupo or Akaito?**

**Kaito =**

**Gakupo =**

**Akaito =**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Here's this chapter! I hope you enjoy it. It's a bit longer than the previous XD I have a spoiler for y'all readers! There's going to be a new character on the next chapter and you won't be seeing Len for an estimated 2 chapters. Hope you guys look forward to reading it!

**Pairings:** Miku Hatsune and Len Kagamine [Main] ; Rin Kagamine and Rei Kagane [Minor]

**Summary:** Len loves Rin but she broke his heart unknowingly. Len now only has Miku to lean on because his very own blood-related brother, Rei stole the only girl he ever truly loved. Now that fate has begun its little game, what'll happen?

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm leaving tonight. I know it's a bit sudden, but school starts in 3 days and I have to get arrive there earlier." Len replied.<em>

"_Oh, well then, we should enjoy before you leave. Don't you agree?" Miku said with a simper._

"_Sounds like a plan, so where to?" Len grinned._

* * *

><p><strong>ON THE BUS<strong>

"I know the perfect place!" Miku said with a grin.

"I'll prepare the car." Len said with a smile before taking out his phone.

The teallette snorted at him. "We don't need a car, let's just take the bus. C'mon!" She said before grabbing his hand and running out the door of his room and exiting the mansion of the Kagamine's. She led him to the closest bus stop. Miku looked at him breathlessly, looks like she isn't the only one who was out of breath.

Len panted hopelessly, his knees felt weak. "Mikuuu..you..know..I..can't.." He uttered, sucking a breath after each word.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you hate running." Miku said, rubbing the back of her head apologetically. But before Len could say anything the bus came. "C'mon slowpoke." She teased before heading in before him.

The blonde boy followed and saw Miku took the window seat which he would've wanted but he just smiled and sat beside her. He could hear the light squeals of the girls behind them but it didn't bother him at all, after all he was used to that kind of reaction.

Miku looked at him. "Seems like you are Mr. Popular even outside of school." She stated with a scoff.

"With these good looks, why wouldn't I be?" He uttered confidently, purposely flaring his nose.

She couldn't help but laugh at his ego. "Maybe I should move seats, seems like there's not enough space for your big head." She said, laughing before lightly pushing his head away.

He laughed. "Now that was a good one." He said before chuckling once again. These were the moments she thoroughly enjoyed with her. 'I wonder what it would feel like if me and Rin were just like this. Probably heaven.' He thought, before his smile faded.

Miku noticed his face glower even if it was barely noticeable. 'He's still thinking about that. What a hopeless guy.' She thought before raising her hand and slapping his back. "Today you can't think about anything else except having fun! Okay? Only for today." She said with a grin.

Len looked at her and saw that sparkle that she always saw in her. She was always the one who always made him feel better when he was feeling down. He ruffled her hair. "You always know what to say." He said with a laugh. "So where are we going anyways?" He asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AMUSEMENT PARK<strong>

"You'll see." Miku said with a wide grin. They stopped on the next bus stop and arrived at Fuji-Q Highland.

**( Author's Note: ****Fuji-Q Highland** is one of the best amusement parks in Japan. I researched it especially for this! XD )

Len looked at her, and then back at the Fuji-Q Highland. "No way." Excitement and shock was written all over his face.

Miku can't help smile victoriously. "You said you always wanted to come here but you never really had the time, so I figured why not? It's your last day here anyways." She replied. "Wanna go in?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I want to go in!" Len yelled excitedly.

"Then let's go." She responded with a giggle. Both of them headed for the entrance, Miku bought the tickets. It was going to be her treat this time.

Len looked around in awe he saw it all. The ever-so-exhilarating park rides, the heart-stopping roller coasters and the childish, yet mouth watering food. He had the most child-like facial reaction on his face. He was definitely happy.

"Let's go on that?" Miku said, pointing the most thrilling coaster ride which was the highlight of the amusement park.

A thrill shot through Len's veins and got his adrenaline pumping. He nodded. When it was their turn to get on the ride he courageously chose to go on the first cart.

As soon as they pulled the lever the ride went as fast as he imagined, maybe even faster but the speed it went was so fast he felt like his facial skin would get ripped off his head. The different loops came and everytime it went upside down, his stomach would clench. Miku, on the other hand, was yelling like there was no tomorrow while Len was on the verge of puking the contents of his stomach.

The ride stopped after an estimated 15 minutes, Len's legs felt weak like it would crumble any minute. Miku looked at him and chuckled. "And I thought you could take it." She teased before guiding him to the nearest bench. "Do you need water or something?" The teallette asked, concerned.

Len was unbelievably confused. He looked at her with a stupid smile on his face. "That'd be nice, and could you get a barf bag along with that?" He slurred.

Miku scoffed an 'okay' before going to the nearest stand that sells water and might possibly have a barf bag, when she got back, the blonde was slumped on the bench. "Here." She handed him the water and the bag and moved a few inches away from him, just in case he felt funny.

"..thanks." He uttered weakly, taking the bottle of water from her hand.

"If you feel better let's go eat some takoyaki and play with some fireworks at the beach later on." Miku told the boy.

"Sounds good, give me another 10 minutes before we go or I might –" He stopped and shove half his face into the bag and barfed into it. It was nasty, reaaaal nasty.

She handed him a couple of tic tacs before they left and bought some takoyaki and fireworks. They headed for the beach, it was dark by then.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE BEACH<strong>

"Hot! Hot! HAAATT!" She yelled, feeling the takoyaki burn her tongue. Maybe eating it whole was a bad idea after all. Len laughed at her idiotic act.

After eating their fills, they started lighting up the fireworks. "Waaah, so pretty!" Miku announced while staring at it sparkle. They did it on and on until the only things left to play with were the sparklers. Len lit both of theirs.

Miku looked over at Len who was admiring the sparks. 'This is gonna be the last time I see him.' She could feel her chest clench and that's when her body started moving on its own. "Len." She softly called out.

Len heard her call his name and looked her direction, only to be surprised by a kiss. Miku kiss him on the lips, he was in shock. His eyes widened and he froze. Miku then pulled away with rosy pink cheeks and a smile on her lips.

"I won't be seeing you off tomorrow, that's my parting gift and Len, don't you dare forget about me." The teallette said, lightly shoving his shoulder before standing up and jogging away.

Len was shocked but he heard everything she said. He wanted to run after her, but he felt weird all over. His bestfriend just kissed him and ran away, what was that?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: That's it folks! Oh and about the poll, please participate and vote! It'll be really helpful!

Kaito – 4

Gakupo – 0

Akaito – 1

**AND also vote on these roles so I know what you want! Thank you! XD**

Superstar – 1

Wealthy Heir – 0

Prime Minister's Son – 0


End file.
